Withdrawal Guide
Stealth Equipment & Perks The ideal class for stealth is the Breacher, but a person with Prodigy can be useful as they can use the office computer lure. Technician is also a viable choice but will make it easier for you to be spotted and will make you unable to unlock locked doors. This class works best on Legend difficulty. Recommended Perks: * The Art of StealThe Art of the Steal * Demolitions Expert * Prodigy * Firebug * Surveillance State * Interference * Fast Hands * Out of Sight * Masquerade * Intimidation A blowtorch can be used to get into one of the rooms upstairs early. Combining this with a hacker can net you a free disguise. A keycard scrambler is not required as there is always at least one keycard found somewhere around the map. 2 breaching charges can be used to open the gates inside the vault faster. Recommended Equipment: * Lockpick kit * Blowtorch * Trackers * Microcams * Breaching Charges Recommended weapons: * Any suppressed weapon that can be concealed Infiltration * In Elite and Legend, guards will check in when being lured or noticing something suspicious. Keep that in mind while luring guards. * Using a blowtorch, you can climb the ladder near spawn to get easy access into the Manager's office. On higher difficulties, you can disable the dome camera inside to bring a guard. * You can obtain a disguise pretty easily from the camera located on the opposite side of the bank outside. You can either lure the guard by getting it to almost spot you (3 bars nearly full, all but one) or disabling the camera. Luring the guard by letting the camera almost spot you can be risky but allows you to get them in a better spot if you stand on the bench where you can safely knock them out of view. Keep in mind on elite and legend you will have to answer the guards radio. ** Try to keep the body hidden behind the bushes, or civilians may notice the body. * A good way to get a disguise is to first acquire an employee disguise (tamper with the network box to create a distraction). Likewise, there is a small chance a guard will come to investigate the network box instead of an employee. ** However, keep in mind that the network box near the spawn will not appear on higher difficulties. * Another method of obtaining a disguise is to climb up the ladder near the spawn and pull out a weapon. There is a guard position in which they will notice you, and at 3 bars full they will wander near the spawn to investigate. Keep in mind on higher difficulties that you will need to answer the radio. ** This strategy will not work on lower difficulties due to the sight range of NPCs being reduced. Objectives * The Manager's computer and a few network boxes around the map can be tampered with to create a distraction. Each is one-time-use only. ** You can use this to get the information on the circuit boxes from the selected employee. The employee will almost always come and investigate it if they are nearby. *** The computer is guaranteed to lure the employee and not a guard. ** If a guard/employee is knocked out close to the network router, civilians walking by will ignore it. If the guard is found any closer to the street, civilians will notice. * Keycards always spawn inside of the bank, on tables, chairs, desks, filing cabinets, or even on the floor. Their exact location is randomized each game, but maintain specific spawns. ** From Rookie to Elite, there is multiple keycards in the locations. However there is only 1 keycard on Legend. ** There is also 2 guaranteed keycards on the Camera Operator and the Manager. However, remember that you have to keep the Manager awake in order to complete the mission stealth. * It seems that the higher the mission difficulty, the more keycard doors there will be. In Legend all the doors within the bank that potentially lead to the server room are keycard doors. On lower difficulties, you can easily locate the server/camera room by looking for keycard doors. * There's a red door that you can see in the spawn area. The door has a sensor applied to it and it must be disabled to open. The sensor is inaccessible outside and can only be disabled on the inside. You will either need to have Demolitions Expert or bring a friend that is an Engineer. ** If you don't have an engineer it will be much harder to get bags out but be aware the Alex Shaw disguise no longer works after you take out the manager. ** In the event that the manager is accidentally held up in their own office (with the windows), an engineer can unlock the red door and bring the manager to the vault that way. Subduing the guards near the vault will be harder as players will have to sprint to them before they call for help. * You can take the manager and 2 guards in the vault area hostage by intimidating them in a straight line. ALTERNATIVELY you can walk behind one of the guards and take them out without the other two noticing. This is much easier to pull off leaving only 2 people to hostage instead of 3 but make sure to quickly take out the others after doing so. * In Operative and above, an employee will come to investigate the vault once opened after 1 minute and 20 seconds since the opening. Keep this in mind and watch the door when they come so as to not become detected. ** With a full 4 man squad, it is easily possible to get the cash out before the employee comes. ** You can make this portion easier with breaching charges and conditioning perks, making it possible to do with only 2 people. Loud Equipment & Perks The ideal class for loud is the Juggernaut. Recommended perks: * Combat Mastery * Demolitions Expert * Hidden Reserves * Explosive Entry * Dexterity * Steady Aim * Weapon mastery perks for your weapons * Vital Targets * Vitality * Shock Plating * Battlefield Medicine C4 can be used to open up the cells in the vault and holes in walls to create shortcuts. Recommended equipment: * Armor (which one depends on your budget and difficulty of the mission) * C4 (to blow up walls for shortcuts, or to blow open the vault cell doors) * Breaching Charges (to blow open the vault cells) * First Aid kits Combat is mostly close ranged, but if you hide in the main lobby you might need something that can shoot further. Recommended weapons: * F57 * UP9 (supressed) * S97 * 480 MCS * Thumper (to blow open shortcuts and vault cells) Breaching * There’s a C4 logo on the wall of the bank, behind the lounge area in the vault room and on the floor beside the keypad in the vault room. To create a fast extraction route, place the C4 in each spot to begin a loud robbery. Alternatively, you can aim the Thumper at the marked spots to breach the walls/floor. ** If you want to save resources you should avoid breaching the wall next to spawn. * Guards and Employees ''will ''notice if the bookshelf that leads to the basement is moved, and will trigger the alarm if not subdued quickly. * You can use Breaching charges on the vault doors (the ones inside the vault.) Alternatively the Thumper also works if you are careful with it. * Sparrow takes about 4 minutes to arrive. Tricks for Loud Mode # When waiting for Sparrow in Loud mode, you can crouch in one of the money cells, and shoot the SWAT trying to get you. # When playing Withdrawal in a team, someone should throw down all the money bags into the basement so your team- mates don't have to climb up into the vault and take FOREVER to pick up the cash. # When assembling the cage, you can crouch behind the counter so the SWAT can't hit you. # Try taking a grenade with you so you can lob it at the SWAT in the cramped, small basement (try not to blow up your own team- mates) # Shooting the Fire Escape ladder near spawn will let you get into the office. # Try planting C4 near some of the entrances to blow up some of the SWAT. # The detonation charge can kill team- mates. # SWAT have a hard time getting into the vault thru the hole, take a SMG or Shotgun to get rid of them. Category:Guides